The Ultimate Maiden (RWBY spinoff) By:GP DISCONTINUED
by GalaxyPotato
Summary: This is my first story so please no hate and I'm not really good at summary yet so any way enjoy
1. the beginning part 1

Name:(For all you SAO Fans like me,￫)Silica Lilith Ozpin

Species: Faunus, Grimm, Maiden(Summer, Winter, Grimm, Rose),Cyborg

Description: Rainbow hair, Rainbow eyes(When mad eyes glow like Grimm ),Cat ears,9 Wolf Tails, Phoenix wing's, Body's covered in rose vines, Robot leg, arm, eye(Rose covers her robot eye),Blood Splattered cloak(White: day, Black: night)Full-Proof Gloves

Weapon: Every weapon combined, Main: Purple Death Scythe(Day),White twin katanas(Night)

Alias: The Grimm reaper(Day),The Moonlight Ninja(Night)

(This isn't true but just for you BNHA fans)

Family: Father: Alive,? ? Ozpin Uncle: Alive, All Might

Mother: Deceased,? ? ? Ozpin

Other: Bloodlust Problems, Semblance: Elemental Emotions Touch(Sad: Ice, Angry: Fire, Happy: Zero-G, Scared/Nervous: Sand)

Prologue

(5 years old)

"Daddy can I go to your school one day" Little Silica asked her Father ," Of course sweetheart" ,Ozpin says "W-W-What if they make fun of me" She says ," I doubt it sweetie" ,Her father reassures her," Now lets go pick up your new weapon " He says, " YAY!" She yells.

4 years later, Her mother fell very ill and passed, During that time she became mute and unable to speak, Luckily her father had created a bracelet that whatever she wanted to say it would say in her 5 year old voice, She later found out only one way to get rid of her sadness **KILLING,** Grimm at first then it became innocent civilians passing by, By then it had became a habit that she couldn't stop, a week after that happened she had a tendency to get a wave of controlling bloodlust then go on a massive killing spree of course her father could never know she doesn't know what he would do if he found what happened.

Present Day

"Sweetheart wake up", Ozpin says, As he **tries** to wake up his daughter

"Daddy why do I have to get up" ,Says her 5 year old voice bracelet, " It's your first day sweetie", He says, " Ok, Who won me daddy",She asks, He's silent ," I'm guessing you forgot ", She says, He nods ," I'm gonna go back to sleep while you do that",

{Le Time Skip}

 _ **TEAM JNPR(JUNIPER) TEAM RWBY(RUBY) PLEASE COME TO THE CAFETERIA**_

{After they arrived}

"What do you need Professor ", The teams ask ," We are having you teams do a fight over a extra teammate, BEGIN", He announces,

watch?v=7BOC_ps4ri0

{Meanwhile with Silica}

"What is with that loud yelling", She yells with a 5 year old voice,

{Back to them}

"Team RWBY wins, Come with me to pick her up she's asleep so you will have to carry her ", Ozpin announces.

(If video doesn't work go on YouTube and search "Do you even food fight bro")

T.B.C.


	2. The beginning part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

{Le time skip}

"Ladies this is my daughter ", He says they all gasp, Ruby speaks up and says, We never knew you had a daughter", " Well I kept her a secret from the public, Goodbye team RWBY."

{Le time skip}

"Wake up sleepyhead ", She hears in her ear, " Guess I should show you guys what I look like without this cloak splattered with blood on ", She answers,


	3. The truth

Chapter 1 Part 3 (Final Part)

They all gasp,Blake is first to speak up,"Your a…..Faunus","Yes,Yes I am",She replied,Ruby is next to speak,"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,Can I pet your ears and tails,Pleeeeease","Sure",(While Weiss is yelling Ruby is busy playing with silica's ears and tails)Weiss is third to speak,"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE AND ARM AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING ROSE'S","One,Fire,Two,I was born with Rose's covering my body","Well that's…...in-te-resting",And finally Yang ,"Sick Wings","Thanks,Well Good Night Guys."

{Le timeskip}

{2:00am}

They all wake up to sobbing and singing of a familiar song,

watch?v=YrhYhI3L32c

Then all of a sudden,They hear someone scream,"I MISS YOU MOMMY IF YOU CAME BACK MAYBE I WOULD STOP KILLING PEOPLE!",They all gasp,"WHO WAS THAT",They all yelled and as soon as they finished that sentence,Realization hit them hard,All of a sudden Silica woke up and asked,"Is there any very small villages nearby",They answered,"Shinderu"(IDK),"Thanks"She said then she left towards the village little did she know,Was that they were following her.

(DUN DUN DUN if you can't get link its angel of darkness)

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

T.B.C.

Chapter 1 Part 3 (Final Part)

They all gasp,Blake is first to speak up,"Your a…..Faunus","Yes,Yes I am",She replied,Ruby is next to speak,"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,Can I pet your ears and tails,Pleeeeease","Sure",(While Weiss is yelling Ruby is busy playing with silica's ears and tails)Weiss is third to speak,"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE AND ARM AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING ROSE'S","One,Fire,Two,I was born with Rose's covering my body","Well that's…...in-te-resting",And finally Yang ,"Sick Wings","Thanks,Well Good Night Guys."

{Le timeskip}

{2:00am}

They all wake up to sobbing and singing of a familiar song,

watch?v=YrhYhI3L32c

Then all of a sudden,They hear someone scream,"I MISS YOU PEOPLE!",They all gasp,"WHO WAS THAT",They all yelled and as

soon as they finished that sentence,Realization hit them hard,All of a sudden Silica woke up and asked,"Is there any very small villages nearby",They answered,"Shinderu"(IDK),"Thanks"She said then she left towards the village little did she know,Was that they were following her.

(DUN DUN DUN if you can't get link its angel of darkness)


	5. Chapter 5

The truth  
(Silica's P.O.V.)

I arrived at Shinderu at around 3:00AM,I put on my cloak and readied my weapon,I started to go in the houses I started killing all the adults after that was done,Then I gathered all the kids together and I then called my buddy that owns an orphanage where I bring all the children after I kill all the adults or their parents,After I called and they had gotten picked up I looked up and notice class

should start soon,So I start to gather my stuff and start heading back to the academy.

{Back to the usual P.O.V.}

Team Rwby sees that Silica is heading back they decided to check on her during their first class but first ruby had to bring them back to the academy using her semblance

{Le TimeSkip}

As soon as they got back ruby had passed out


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongI Am So Sorry But I Have to br /End this Story I Have School and then On top of that I Have Depression so If you want this Story Then Either Comment or PM me/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongI'm Sorry I really am -GP/strong/em/span/p 


End file.
